


Smoke And Mirrors: L x Theatre Actor! Reader

by joyugotnolife



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Kira (Death Note), Alternate Universe - Theatre, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, L Needs a Hug (Death Note), Pen Pals, Reader-Insert, References to Shakespeare, Sleepy Cuddles, and some dude named victor is here too, but really it just takes place before kira, goddamn it kiss already jesus christ, lots of staring at each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyugotnolife/pseuds/joyugotnolife
Summary: You're fresh to the world of professional acting, although you've been training your whole life. Specifically, you have performed as several testimonies for mock trials at Wammy's House to help train L and his successors over the years. But now, he really needs you.L's most recent case entails several murders, in which all the victims were last seen with a particular suspect. To prove this man's guilt, L needs you to go undercover in order to get close to him and get concrete evidence or maybe even a confession. As the case drags on for longer than expected, L may begin to have a confession of his own...This is kinda a self-insert, but in case you're a broadway nut like me I made it an x reader so you can enjoy the ride.Also there's an original dude in this named Victor. Don't worry you'll like him.Any and all criticism is appreciated and welcome! I wrote this as a way to improve my own writing in a way that would motivate me.**BTW f/n stands for friend name and a/f/n stands for another friend name.**Also on Wattpad lolhttps://www.wattpad.com/story/248496439-smoke-and-mirrors-an-l-x-theatre-actor-reader
Relationships: L (Death Note)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Wammy's Testimonials

As a child, you were always interested in acting. On the stage or screen, with or without a script, you did it all. You never turned down an opportunity to do what you loved. But at around ten years old you had perhaps the strangest experience. It wasn’t on a stage or being filmed at all, well at least for entertainment purposes.

You weren’t sure how your parents found this gig, or even if it was a real gig. It was a mock trial, being done at a private institution known simply as Wammy’s House. Not only that, but it was also a mock trial being held for children. Your young mind just couldn’t wrap your head around the fact that this mock trial was not only extremely complex but was being performed by a bunch of ten-year-olds. 

It seemed like you had repressed those memories now because all you remembered feeling was confusion and nerves. But it seemed as if you did a good job. Well, at least that’s what the head of Wammy’s House, Watari, had told you. That must have been why you were invited back to play various other characters in mock trials over the years until you had to move away to college. 

However, there was one boy who always caught your eye. Maybe it was his long and fluffy hair, maybe it was how he sat while holding his knees. One thing that certainly caught your attention was when he participated in the trials his side would always win without fail. Each time you always made an effort to congratulate him, and each time he would give a small smile and a low but calm “Thank you very much.”

Now, your last ever mock-trial at Wammy’s had come to an end, and the boy who always won had succeeded once again. The same exchange that had occurred every year came again.

“Hey, good job!” you say.

“Thank you.” the boy replies.

And that was all.

As you waited for your parents to come to pick you up, you decided to take a walk around the outside of the building. After all, since it was your last day, you wanted to explore a little. Eventually, you found a playground. It was equipped with slides, monkey bars, little stools to jump on, and a large swing set. It was quiet and mostly empty. There was only one person there, and that was the boy who had always won the trials. He was sitting in his unusual yet consistent sitting position, balancing on the swing just right, slightly swinging back and forth. You approach him, and as soon as you walk up to him he looks up at you.

“Hey.” You say to him.

“Hello.” The boy says back, looking back down at the wood chips laid on the ground.

“What are you doing?” You ask, noticing his fixation.

“Just watching the ants.”

That’s when you notice a small piece of fruit in front of him, which a large number of ants were picking off and carrying elsewhere. It amused you how this almost fully grown adult was swinging on a swing set and watching bugs like you would expect a child to.

“So what are  _ you _ doing?” He asks you.

“I’m waiting for my mom to come to pick me up. But she can’t be here for a while because of work.” You reply. “Can I watch the ants with you?”

“I don’t mind.”

You sat on the swing next to his and leaned over so you could see the ants march along. The ants were crowded and piled on top of the piece of food, squirming around, as a few ants carried smaller portions away. 

“You’re going to make a hell of a lawyer someday.” You break the silence. 

“I never wanted to become a lawyer.” He says, his feet becoming fidgety. “I always found the courtroom to be so monotonous.”

“Oh.” You instinctively reply. “Well, what do you want to be?”

“I do detective-work as a hobby, although I’m not sure if it would become a career.” He tells you. “I actually only participated in the trials because I needed to learn more about the justice system. Or something like that anyway...”

“Well, then you’ll make a hell of a  _ detective _ someday.”

“Thank you very much.” He says in the usual way. “So what about you?”

“I’m going to college to get a degree in acting.” You say. “I want to be an actor.”

“That’s nice.”

“Thanks.”

The boy placed his thumb to his lip as there were now significantly fewer ants on the ground than there were before. He turns his head to look at you, without you noticing. He thought about how every year you always approached him with kind words, yet had no reason to believe they weren’t genuine. It made him feel special. 

“Are you going to come back?” The boy asked.

“I can’t.” You replied. “I’m going to college and then I’m moving away.”

“Oh.” He says. “All this time we’ve been around each other and yet as soon as we start talking you have to leave.”

“I’m sorry, it’s just that I can’t do anything about it.”

“Oh, I didn’t mean it like that. What I meant was that it’s a bit tragic.” The boy backtracks.

“I mean, we can keep in touch.” You suggest. “If that’s alright with you.” He smiles at you shyly yet lazily as you meet his gaze.

“I’d like that very much.” He says. 

“Do you want to trade numbers?” You ask him as you open the contacts in your cell phone.

“Sure.” 

He takes out his phone and opens the contacts before the both of you trade your devices. You write your full name, and then your cell phone number. When you got your own phone back, the boy gave you his name: Ryuzaki. Just as you had received your phone, you received a message from your mom that she was here to pick you up.

“It was nice talking to you Ryuzaki.” You began. “But my mom is here to pick me up.”

“You too, (y/n).”

He watched as you walked away to find your ride until you turned a corner and disappeared.


	2. Messages

It was 3:00 am, and yet you couldn’t fall asleep. You were pretty sure that you had fallen asleep at some point during the night, but you couldn’t go  _ back _ to sleep. No matter what you tried you couldn’t get comfortable. You decide to check your phone to see what time it was, and you found that you had a message from Ryuzaki. It had been sent at around 2:30. That must have been what woke you up. 

‘Hi. I can’t sleep. I don’t expect you to write me back until you wake up in the morning but when you’re awake then maybe we could chat?’

Seriously. At 2:30. What is with this guy?

‘Hey. I’m up too.’ You lied, trying not to make him feel guilty. ‘Why r u up so late?’

‘I just can’t go to bed. It’s a habit, I suppose. I’m trying to find something to distract myself.’

‘So you text me?’

‘I wasn’t expecting you to be up right now if I’m being honest. I just wanted to message you before I forget.’ Ryuzaki said.

‘Understandable, I guess. It’s still a bit weird to text me at like 2am tho’

‘Sorry about that.’ He wrote back. ‘I’m not used to the whole texting thing.’

‘It’s fine.’

‘I understand if you don’t want to be texting at 3:00 am.’ 

‘No, it’s ok. Can't sleep anyway.’

‘Why can’t you?’

‘I woke up a while ago and just can’t fall back asleep.’ You figured he wouldn’t immediately assume it was him who woke you up.

‘I’ve had that happen before. It sucks.’

‘So how have things been?’ You decide to change the subject.

‘I’m doing well.’ He writes. ‘My caretaker at Wammy’s has been trying to get me to be more social. I don’t think it’s working.’

‘You mean Watari? lol.’ You asked. ‘And I think it’s working! Ur texting me, after all.’

‘I suppose so.’ He wrote, having no clue how he didn’t pick up on that. ‘How do you know Watari?’

‘I met him at the trial-thingys you did.’ He didn’t know that you had talked to him. ‘He’s a cool dude.’

‘I’ve never heard anybody describe Watari as a “cool dude”, Although that description is a bit fitting.’ 

‘Lol yea’

‘So how have you been doing?’ 

‘I’ve been packing for school.’ You say. ‘I’m leaving in a little while.’

‘I would really appreciate it if you update me about that more often.’ He writes back, taking you by surprise. ‘I won’t be attending a university and sometimes I can’t help but think that I’m missing out.’

‘Of course I will.’ You reply. ‘Just maybe not this late at night?’

‘Yes of course. Again, I apologize.’ You check the clock and see that it was 3:30.

‘We should go to bed lol.’ You say. ‘Goodnight Ryuzaki.’

‘Goodnight (y/n).’ 


	3. Venting

Just as you promised, you messaged Ryuzaki every once in a while when you were away. Sometimes you even called each other. But the conversations seemed a bit one-sided. He always wanted to know about you and what you were doing. When you would ask him about his day, he would just tell you it was “good.” But sometimes he would tell you little things about himself. For instance, whenever you called each other he was always eating something. Usually, it was some kind of cake or sweet. Most of his opinions he shared with you revolved around this fact, especially if he was eating something you had never heard of. Ryuzaki would always convince you to try it. You had to admit, he had great taste. 

He would always listen to your long rants about all of the idiotic things your peers and teachers did, and to the ones about things that didn’t make any sense to you. But though his voice was monotone and tired he still seemed to genuinely care and listen. He would occasionally ask you questions, remark with an “I see”, or the rarest of all soft chuckles. 

Today was an ordinary day, just like any other. Except for the fact that you had been cast in your first play. It wasn’t a big role, but you were still happy. That evening you called Ryuzaki to tell him the news. As you pressed the call button on his contact you could feel the excitement bubble up to your lips as you waited to let the news out of them, bringing the corners of your mouth into a smile. The ringer beeped a few times until you heard a ruffling sound from the other end.

“Hello?” You called.

“Hello.” Ryuzaki answered.

“Um, so I got in!” You said with joy. “It’s not a very big part, but I didn’t expect to get in at all if I’m honest.”

“Congratulations.” He answered. “That certainly is exciting.”

“Thanks.”

“So what kind of part is it?”

“Okay, so I have a little part. I’m just in a few scenes scattered throughout the show. Well, it is ‘A Midsummer Night’s Dream’ so I guess you could say that for all of the characters.” You begin your spiel. “I’m one of the fairies that don’t speak. But I get to kinda dance around in other parts of the show. I don’t know, that’s just what I heard.”

“Well, that sounds like fun.” Ryuzaki replied as he ate another bite of his food, talking while chewing.

“What’s on the menu today, my dude?” You inquire, noticing the slur of his speech.

“Oh, It’s uh- sugar”

“Well yeah, I mean I assumed. Knowing you.” You chuckle. “But like what  _ is  _ it?”

“I told you. Sugar.” He repeated. “Sugar cubes.”

“Wait- are you serious?”

“Yeah?” Ryuzaki was unsure of himself. “Why, is that bad?”

You let out a small laugh in disbelief.

“Uh, yeah! That’s not healthy for you.”

“To be fair…” He defends. “Is  _ anything _ I do healthy? I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.”

“Well, I can’t help it. Sometimes I do worry about you.” You begin. “I just want to make sure you’re ok, and that you enjoy your life to its fullest. I’m not saying you should stop eating this stuff, far from it. Treat yourself, you know? But just make sure you’re not malnourished and that you’re getting sleep. Trust me, you’ll feel much better.”

“I suppose,” Ryuzaki says. “But why is it that you care for me so much? I haven’t done anything for you.”

“You’ve let me call you every day after school ends, just so I can rant to you about anything that comes to my mind! You’ve taken so much time out of your life to listen to my pointless ramblings that I feel nobody else would care to listen to. I just sometimes wish you would let me into your life a little more because everything you’ve told me about only eating junk food and never sleeping makes me worry about you.” 

Ryuzaki says nothing. You feel the slight awkward guilt trickle up your body.

“I’m sorry if it sounds like I’m being too judgy. I’ll drop the subject if you want.”

“No, you’re right. It’s just, I’ve never heard anybody other than Watari say that to me before. It’s different.” Ryuzaki sighs. “My mind works differently from other people. At least that’s what I like to think. I suppose old habits die hard.”

“No, I’m sorry Ryuzaki. I just went off when I didn't know much about you. I don’t know what your world is like, or how your mind works, and I’m curious about it all.”

“You are?” His speech quickened by the slight panic of not knowing what to say.

“Well, yeah- I mean, I felt it ever since I first met you. You’re just so- ugh how do I put it…” You take a slight pause, searching for language that would get your mind across. “You’re very fascinating.”

“(y/n), I have two things to say.” He takes a slight breath. “First off, I have a reason I don’t talk about my current life as much as you want me to. I know it must sound ridiculous, but it’s the truth. But if it means that much to you, then I’ll tell you someday. Just not now. Second, I never thought about it this way, but how you worded it was absolutely perfect.”

“And that would be?”

“I find you fascinating as well, (y/n).”


	4. Curtain Call

Today was the opening night of ‘A Midsummer Night’s Dream’, which was being performed just before the second semester of the year ended. Who needs coffee when you have adrenaline pumping your heart and through your veins keeping you energized? Your newfound power caused you to fidget with the hem of your dress, which sparkled even in the darkness of the wings. The colorful yet heavy makeup on your face kept it still, so all you could do was pace, fidget, and breathe. 

The already dark wings further desaturated as the audience finished settling in their seats, and a loud voice welcomed them to the show. As that same voice begged for everyone to turn their cell phones off, a wave of bright rectangles could be seen before they faded away.

This was it. Months of rehearsing was leading up to the beginning of the play. As soon as you got the cue, you took a deep breath and entered the stage. Everything was on point, and going to plan. 

Your eyes landed on the crowd of people in front of you, their faces obscured by darkness, and fixated on the story unfolding before them. But your eyes made their way to a man sitting in his chair, with his feet on the seat, and his hands on his knees. The fluffed shape of his hair made something click in your mind. 

‘No.’ You thought to yourself. ‘It can’t be. He lives miles away! There’s no way he would be here just to see me in a couple scenes.’

As you left the stage, the audience gave a calm applause, notifying you that they were satisfied with the work of the cast and crew. As you fled for the wings, you shook out your jitters and went back to the dressing room.

There were two other girls who also played fairies like you did, so all three of you decided to wait for your next scenes together. You all sat in a circle in the dressing room, softly buzzing about how the show was going, and gossiping about everyone who would enter and leave the dressing room to pass the time in between cues.

“Honestly I think the show is going pretty well.” You say. “I actually like this cast a lot. I’m gonna miss you guys.”

“Everyone kinda always says that on every show, haha.” (f/n) says. “A group chat gets made, the group chat dies, another show is performed, and the cycle repeats.”

“Yeah but (y/n)’s kinda right too, I’m gonna miss this show.” (a/f/n) replies.

“We have a really great crowd today too!” You add. “It just adds to the overall energy.”

“Oh absolutely. It’s like they actually read the synopsis in the back of the bill.” 

“Did you guys see that creepy guy who like- crouched in a ball in his chair?” (f/n) says. “Have you guys seen him before?”

“I think I know who you’re talking about… white sweater?” (a/f/n) asks.

“Yeah! Him! How do you manage to sit like that in a theatre seat? Like one that folds up and everything?”

“I think I might know him.” You admit. “He’s like my pen-pal but over the phone.”

“Oh, okay. That makes sense I guess.” (f/n) allows a smirk to grow across her face.

“Hey, (y/n). How far away does this guy live?” she inquires. “If you’re only phone-pals then he’s gotta live far away?”

“Yeah, I’m not sure if it’s really him, but it was the way he sat in his chair that gave it away.” You say. “But yeah, he lives pretty far away. Like  _ England _ far away.”

“So he came all this way just to see you as a speechless fairy in an educational production of ‘A Midsummer Night’s Dream’?” (f/n) giggles a little bit at the possibility, and (a/f/n) gasps at the thought of this mysterious quirky man taking a liking to you.

“No way! He doesn’t think like that.” You say. “Plus, I don’t know if it’s actually him or not.”

“Oh, come on.” (a/f/n) says. “I mean, the signs are all there.”

“No you guys don’t get it. It’s not like that.” You say. “He’s not the sensitive, feeling-y type.”

“If you say so…” (f/n) teased.

They dropped the subject after that. After what only seemed like a few minutes of adrenaline-rushed stage presence and relaxed chit-chat, the play had ended. The cast began to pack their bags, exchange praise, and say their farewell-for-nows. With a large tote over your shoulder, fancy makeup, and a sweatshirt covering your tank top, you made your way to the lobby. 

A large space filled with general spectators, the actors’ families and friends, and the loud buzzing about the brilliant spectacle that occurred that night. Although there was a lot of noise, the fatigue of the people in the crowd created an air of calm excitement. It was opening night, your family was coming to the show the next night due to the long road trip it will take to come see you. But you weren’t looking for them. You squeezed through the crowds of people, searching for that familiar face. 

Slouched against the wall, you saw him. He was away from everyone else, hidden outside the chaos, staring out into the faces of people reuniting with their friends and families. 

“Ryuzaki?” You called out to him. His head jerked slightly upwards, as his dark eyes darted in your direction. Slightly smiling, he waved to you. You jogged over to his isolated spot. 

“You didn’t tell me you were coming!” you happily tease him a bit. 

“Was I supposed to?” He questioned. 

“Well you didn’t  _ have _ to…” You said. “It’s just a nice surprise.”

“I had heard so much about it from you, so naturally I had to see the finished product.”

“Did you fly all the way over here just to see me?”

“I did fly, yes. Is that an issue?”

“No! No, absolutely not. It’s just... that’s really sweet. That’s all.”

“I don’t think I was being sweet, but thank you. I really enjoyed it. You should have had more to do.”

“I might next time. I mean- knock on wood. This was only my first play at school.”

“The first of many I assume?”

“Yes. But seriously though. This was incredibly nice of you. I almost had nobody see me on my opening night.”

“It wasn’t an issue.” He reassured you. “I enjoyed it. But you really had nobody?”

“My family’s seeing me tomorrow.”

“Oh, I see.”

“So how long are you staying here for?”

“I’m actually staying here for a while. You see, a particular case has sparked my interest, and I believe someone with your intellect would benefit me greatly.” Ryuzaki said.

“Huh? Oh right- you said you do detective work right?” You remember somehow. “I’m not half as smart as you are, Ryuzaki.”

“Don’t sell yourself short, (y/n). When I would talk to you over the phone you demonstrated a very great emotional intelligence. You have a talent for stepping into other people’s shoes.” He said this very matter-of-factly. But that doesn’t mean it didn’t lift your spirits. “This case is one that is particularly challenging, and I’m positive that I can trust you. ”

“But why me?” You said.

“Like I said, I know I can trust you. Having known me for so long I know that you are able to keep my identity confidential.”

“You’re identity?”

“That’s classified. But I can’t explain that here. Perhaps we can arrange a private meeting in person. How does that sound?”

“Um, okay sure.” You agreed. Although you knew that it wouldn’t be a social-type get together, he was the closest thing you had to home. Seeing him reminded you of your occasional trips to Wammy’s, a key part of your childhood. 

“You’re free after this production ends, am I right?” He asks you, as he glances over at an advertisement posted on the wall and studies the dates printed on it.

“Yeah, after that I’ll have some free time after classes.”

“We’ll discuss this further over the phone. Before we meet, I’ll give you directions.”

“Yeah, sure, okay.” You trail off a bit, as Ryuzaki’s behavior made him seem sus to say the least.

“Is there something wrong?” Ryuzaki’s brow lifts slightly in concern.

“No, it’s nothing.” You reply, hoping he would believe you.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, it’s all good.”

“Okay then,” Ryuzaki finally gives in, although not fully. “So I’ll call you?”

“Yeah, call me tonight if you can, thanks.”

“See you soon, (y/n).”


	5. The Real Ryuzaki

You had taken a train, ridden a taxi, and walked a few blocks, with Ryuzaki’s directions guiding you. Somehow you had managed to find the hotel, the one he described. When you made it to the lobby, you found a man in a trench coat and with a hat covering his face, and just as Ryuzaki instructed, you went to him.

“Hi, I’m (y/n). Here to see Ryuzaki.”

“Hello (y/n).” A warm and familiar voice emerged from the shadowy figure. “Come this way.” You followed the man to an elevator, and stood by the opposite wall, nervously shifting your eyes to and from the mysterious man. As you exited the elevator and stood outside the door, he then showed you through a corridor.

“(y/n), I haven’t seen you since you had to stop coming to Wammy’s!” The man said as he removed his hat, revealing the relieving familiar face underneath.

“Oh god, it’s just you, Watari.” You sighed a breath of relief as much of your anxiety left you. “I haven’t seen you in a while! How have you been? How’s everything at Wammy’s?”

“Everything is going well, I’ve been staying with Ryuzaki these past few days, and will until he returns home. How is college? I heard your play went very well.” Watari tried to strike a conversation to ease your nerves. As much as he needed to keep the meeting formal, he didn’t want to scare you.

“Yes it was amazing. It was such a pleasant surprise to see Ryuzaki there, albeit that wasn’t really why he came.” 

“Sometimes I’m not even sure why he does the things he does.” Watari remarked as you made it to one of the hotel room doors.“Ryuzaki is a very enigmatic individual.” He opened the door for you as you stepped inside. It was a rather large hotel suite, with a common room that was furnished with two chairs and a coffee table. On the table sat a plate of assorted pastries, and on a chair sat Ryuzaki. He was in his signature crouching position that you had become accustomed to, stacking coffee creamers on top of one another. His long fingers created a delicate tower that reached the height of the tip of his nose, and wobbled with the addition of each cup. Without moving his head, his eyes darted over to you, as any wrong move could send his creation crumbling to the ground. 

“Welcome, (y/n). I’m glad you could make it. Please have a seat.” He said.

“That’s quite a tower you got there, Ryuzaki!” You smile, amused at how tall it was.

“Yes…” He hushed as he focused on placing another one on top.

“Would you like a cup of coffee (y/n)?” Watari warmly asked to fill the awkward silence from Ryuzaki.

“No thank you, Watari. Besides, I would need cream in mine.” You joked. Once the tower was settled, Ryuzaki looked at you over the delicate structure. You could see his unchanging and tired expression through the gaps. 

“Thank you for coming on such short notice. I take it you had no trouble finding the place.” He finally speaks.

“It’s not a problem. Anything for a friend.” You say. This caused Ryuzaki to freeze.

“Friend…” He mumbled under his breath, so faintly that you could barely make out the single word, before the corners of his lips turned up slightly. It seemed like he didn’t care that you noticed his reaction. His expression and shock in response to the phrase made you giggle. Poor Ryuzaki. He really didn’t get out much did he? 

“Yeah, of course! So what do you need me for?” 

“Just a small favor. Your school is known as a ‘party school.’ It seems every night an upperclassman hosts intense raves at their home. You have attended one of these parties, am I right?” He said as he continued to build his wall of dairy.

“I’ve been to one, at (f/n)’s place. It wasn’t entirely my scene but it was a good night.”

“It’s not my scene either, and that’s why I need you. I have reason to believe that a seriously dangerous person has been attending most of these gatherings. Since I know you, and it would benefit me greatly if I can see him in person, perhaps we could go together?” 

“Ryuzaki, if you wanted to ask me out you should have just done it.” You joked.

“I’m not doing this for fun, I’m doing this because I have to.” Ryuzaki said, as he shifted his toes against one another. “But I can’t do it without you.” You took air in through your nose, analyzing the risks. On one hand you would be close to someone that could possibly hurt or even kill you, but on the other, you were going to a party with Ryuzaki. Not just going to a party, but going as an undercover freelance detective. Maybe ‘spy’ would be a better term. But how cool is that? Who knew Ryuzaki was so brave, but, were you?

“It depends. Who would we be watching for?” You ask. 

“We would be observing a man named Victor Burkhart. A murderer. At least, he’s a suspect. One of a few, but he’s the most likely-”

“Oh, I know him.” You remembered the name. “Now that you mention it, he  _ is _ a party animal… He was in Midsummer, remember? The big fairy guy in blue.” 

“Oberon. Yes.”

“I never thought… I mean… well… nevermind…” You search through the rest of your memory to find any trace of a motive or trait in Victor that would drive him to do something like this, but nothing came.

“Is something the matter?” Ryuzaki interrupted.

“It’s nothing, I just can’t see Victor doing anything that… extreme.” You say. “I guess you never really know. I haven’t known him for that long.”

“I understand. I had a feeling this all might come as a shock to you.” His empathy seemed to color his choice of words more than his tone. “Will you still help me out?” You take another minute to think about it. Best case scenario you get some extra improv training. Worst case scenario, you die at the hands of a drunk Oberon.

“Count me in.” You decide anyway.


	6. Why no FBI?!

“You coming to my party?” (f/n) asks. “You really should. Ya gotta unwind after Midsummer!”

“Yeah, thought I might party for a bit.” You say as you pondered how to mention that you were bringing a boy with you. “Do you mind if I take a friend with me? He’s shy, and I wanted to try and break his shell.”

“The more the merrier! Is he your date? Is he gay? Or is it more like a friendzone situation?” (f/n) was always one to ponder about people’s romantic lives. Not that it was surprising, you were at theatre school after all, there are bound to be people obsessed with lovey-dovey stuff.

“No, well- I don’t know…” You stammer as you try to recall what Ryuzaki would want you to refer to him as. Pretending he was your boyfriend would be useful so other people don’t try and separate you, but if you said that (f/n) would constantly ask you about him for as long as you could keep up the lie. “He’s kinda quirky though, you’d think he’s cool.”

“Oh! Wait!” (f/n)’s face lit up. “It’s the Einstein looking guy isn’t it?! The edgy phone-pal?”

“Yeah, my phone-pal!” You thought that would satisfy curiosities for now. 

“Oh, I get it…” (f/n) winks at you, the pitch in her voice raises as her volume lowers. “Well I can’t wait to meet him!” Your conversation was interrupted by your phone ringing, it was Ryuzaki.

“Sorry, I gotta take this.” You immediately excuse yourself, but you were confused. Ryuzaki never called you during the school day.

“Hey, what’s up?” You greet him. 

“I was just wondering if you found out where the party is located?” Ryuzaki immediately gets down to business.

“Oh, yeah. It’s at (f/n)’s apartment again. I’ll text you the address.”

“Whatever is convenient.” Ryuzaki said. “I’ll have Watari make arrangements. We will be at your place at 8:30pm.”

“Okay. 8:30, got it.” Ryuzaki had always seemed to have everything planned out ahead of time. If you were honest, it was a pleasant surprise getting a call from him during school. It felt like a spy movie. It was like you were James Bond, except each little advancement in the plot made your heart quicken which did not match Bond’s calm exterior, or Ryuzaki’s for that matter.

“Are you in a private location at the moment?” Ryuzaki asked. You glanced at the busy study.

“No, I’m in the study.” You say. “I could go somewhere else if you want.”

“Yes please do.”

“I could go outside maybe? It’s cold and there shouldn’t be people hanging out outside.”

“That should work.”

And so you make your way outside the tall building, with the cold afternoon air stinging your fingers and nose. You hung up with Ryuzaki, planning to call him back when you got to a secluded location. Ryuzaki was being oddly secretive, not just with the world but with you. You thought that maybe there was more to this than you first imagined. Although you found it strange that he was so serious about privacy, it was charming in a way. It was all elaborately set up, just as any other play or musical was. Only this show was trying all it could to never be seen. You leaned against the wall of the study, but this time from the outside. Nobody was hanging out around here, it was just too cold. Perfect. You call Ryuzaki back.

“Hey I’m back and I’m by myself.”

“Good. I wanted to discuss some things. I know we already spoke the other day but I just want to make sure we are on the same page.” Was he doubting you?

“Gotcha. Fire away.”

“We have to get to the party before Victor does, which is why we are going so early. We should wander around, get a ‘mental-map’ of the place and then wait for him to get there. When he does, you go and become a part of his group. Then you will ‘hang out’ as you normally would. All sound good so far?”

“Ryuzaki, this doesn’t sound like the best way to go about things. I think we should stick together the whole time. It would not only get you closer to Victor but I think you would blend in better if you joined the group.” You knew for a fact that he would have thought of that first. Ryuzaki deliberately asked for your opinion as soon as he had said it. He was testing you. Clearly. “You should have tried to test me earlier, Ryuzaki.” 

“I know. I forgot to.” He said lowering his already quiet volume. Asshole... that test was easy. Insultingly easy. “It wasn’t very good… I came up with it on the spot.” At least he admits it. Now you felt bad for calling him an asshole in your head.

“Well, we’re already doing this. Too late now.” You say with a less serious tone, hoping to break up the uncomfy vibe.

“Yeah, I suppose so.” Ryuzaki sighed. “But there is one thing I must tell you. But absolutely nobody can be around.” You check your surroundings, turning behind you only to remember that you were leaning against a wall.

“You’re good, tell me.”

“You can’t react either. You have to be quiet about it.”

“Sure, okay.” Ryuzaki takes a slight pause and sighs, before telling you his two-word confession. The one big secret that tells all, the reason he was so closed off, so sheltered, and so unbelievably burnt out. 

“I’m L.”

He had never said that out loud without filtering his voice. Not to anyone who had also seen his face. Before Kira it was you. You were the first person to hear it. 

“L? As in… L… the detective?” You whisper into the phone. “No way!”

“Yes way.”

“B-but that’s impossible?”

“How is it in any way impossible?”

“You said it was a hobby, and not a career!”

“Well it’s not my primary source of income.”

“But isn’t L... I don’t know. Wouldn’t he like… hire a member of the FBI to do this? Or like a real cop?”

“Yeah, you would think so. But not this time.” Ryuzaki teased.

“Why?”

“I wanted to shake things up a bit. Challenge myself. I wanted to see how far I could get without the police, besides making arrests and things like that. You were my only connection so I thought I would involve you.”

“I’m sorry I just… wow…” 

“Are you doing ok over there?” Ryuzaki laughed ever so slightly at your reaction, how you tried your best to seem casual and ever so slightly failing.

“No yeah, I’m fine… just… flattered?” You laugh back. “I just have one question, and I’ll ask it once, then drop it forever.”

“I’ll see if I can answer.”

“You aren’t just using me, right?” You ask. “You wouldn’t, I don’t know, use me as bait or something? I just want to make sure my life isn’t in any real danger. Sorry if it seems rude but if I don’t ask that it’ll just bother me a lot if I don’t.” 

“(y/n), I wouldn’t. Although I am using you, I plan to do all I can to make sure you make it out unscaved.” Ryuzaki, well, L said. 

“Thank you, um… L.”

“Please you can continue to call me Ryuzaki. And it’s no problem. Anything for a friend.”


	7. The Night Is Young And So Is The Suspect.

The sun had fallen under the horizon, taking all the natural lighting from your dorm with it. But it was no match for the ambient lamps and lights. You made your way over to the mirror, and studied your appearance. One last critique of your look before you left. As you suspected that one strand of hair was out of place, messing up your whole part. You hold it and spray it down, but it just won’t stay. 

“Ugh… why the hell…?” Frustrations were now making it outside your heated head. Once it stays put, for now, you study yourself again. Your jewelry was crooked. Damn. How the hell do people get necklaces and chokers to stay in one spot? The clasp always wants to make its way to the front. You twist it around your neck and hope for the best. You thought you looked okay, better than usual. Nothing special, just more effort. 

At least the clothes you picked out looked nice. They hugged you in all the ways you liked clothes to. You weren’t sure who you were trying to impress. You never really cared what others thought of you, except maybe Ryuzaki. You were kind of looking to impress him, but as far as you were concerned clothes and beauty were not the way to do it.

Now to see if you had everything you needed in your purse: Phone, wallet, keys, safety cat, other miscellaneous sanitary stuff, everything was in order. But at almost the exact moment the clock struck 8:30, you got a text that said ‘here’. Prompt.

When you found the car, and peeked through the window, you saw Ryuzaki in the backseat and Watari in the front. Somehow Ryuzaki always found a way to crouch in whatever chair he was in. Weird, but a real talent. He was like a very consistent contortionist. You were greeted with a little wave through the window, before you climbed into the back with L.

“Hey! Thanks for the ride.” You say as you buckle up. 

“Of course.” Ryuzaki says, his eyes wandering around. 

“You okay?” Although he didn’t always give secure eye contact, his gaze usually didn’t wander unless he noticed something. 

“Oh, yeah. Sorry I was just… um… you look very nice.” Woah. That was a first. Not just for you, for him too. He hadn’t said that to you before, he hadn’t said that about anyone before, and you hadn’t heard anyone say that to you in a long time.

“Oh- I- thank you.” You stammer trying to latch on to something, anything to say back. “You look nice too.” You meant it, but Ryuzaki retracts. He had the same outfit he always wore, the same untamed hair on his head. He hadn’t put nearly as much effort into his appearance as you had. He almost didn’t believe you were being completely truthful.

“(y/n), you don’t have to resort to flattery. You know I already trust you enough as it is.” He speaks in a low but lighthearted tone, guessing that you saw him the way he did. But you were having none of that.

“What do you mean by that?”

“Hm?”

“I’m not resorting to anything, I mean it.” 

“Well, I look the same as I always do…” He admits.

“Well, you’re very good looking…” You blurt without thinking. Ryuzaki freezes for a moment before instinctively chewing on his thumb to hide his slight grin.

“That’s very kind of you.” He mumbles. You both look out your windows, watching the buildings pass by as Watari had just begun driving.

“Anyhow, we have to watch to see when Victor leaves, see how long we can follow him for without him noticing. The killings always happen away from the party but they coordinate with the schedule of these gatherings.” Ryuzaki said. The talk of murder made your heart beat faster, or was it the man who was talking? You weren’t completely sure. Either way, it forced you to breathe a little deeper than before.

“You seem nervous.” Ryuzaki stated bluntly. “All we need to do is profile him, catch him doing something incriminating, and lock him up. You’re a mutual, and my ticket to getting close to him.”

“Yeah, it’s just I’ve never done anything like this before.”

“You’ll do fine.” Ryuzaki says. “Just think of it like it’s one of your shows.”

“I guess.” You chuckle at Ryuzaki’s attempt to make you feel better. It was the type of response you expected from someone who hasn’t stepped into the teatre-cult, but it wasn’t unwelcomed.

“We’ve arrived.” Watari stopped at the front of the house (f/n) lived in. 

“Thank you, Watari.” You and Ryuzaki spoke almost in unison. You get out of the car and smooth out your clothes while Ryuzaki walks up next to you. 

“Ready?”

“Yup.” The two of you step inside the house, ready to take on what lies ahead.


	8. Encouraging Or Threatening?

“(y/n)! Hey! First ones here, congrats!” (f/n) answered the door promptly, a bright smile on their face. “Oh, and this must be your friend, right?”

“Yeah, this is Ryuzaki.” You then turn to L. “Ryuzaki, this is (f/n).”

“Hey it’s so nice to finally meet you!” (f/n) says. 

“Likewise.” Ryuzaki shakes her hand with an awkward smile. 

“Come in, guys!” The house was small, with a little living room and stairs that led to a top floor. As you made your way to the living room, which had a small couch, Ryuzaki’s eyes darted in every direction, trying to look casual while also getting a lay of the land. You try to do the same, but nothing seemed that significant. A little kitchen, closed door (probably the bathroom), little keyboard in the corner, and the biggest speakers you’ve ever seen. For a constant party thrower, you guess this was (f/n)’s most valued investment. But the music was turned down for now, since nobody had arrived yet, and nobody was buzzed yet. 

“Everything good?” You ask.

“Yeah. Just looking.” You really had to disguise your conversation and make it seem casual, as (f/n) could hear your conversation. The two of you sat next to each other on a small couch, Ryuzaki sitting the way he does. But before you could continue your conversation, (f/n) grabbed a chair and sat in front of you.

“So, Ryuzaki…” (f/n) seemed to enjoy saying his name. “I hear you’re from England? What’s that like?”

“I- uh…” Ryuzaki was never one to spill personal details. “I’ve only been in America for a few days, so… I don’t have much of a frame of reference.” You look over at Ryuzaki, giving him a ‘Really?’ expression. “But it’s nice! Lots of rain. I- uh- like the rain.”

“Uh huh…” (f/n) chuckled a little. Conveniently, there was a knock at the door. “I gotta answer that. I’ll be back.” (f/n) left to answer it, while Ryuzaki watched to make sure it wasn’t Victor. It was another student, who had come to help (f/n) set up.

“You think we came too early?” You whisper to Ryuzaki.

“Nah, we should be fine.” He said as he took a lollipop out of his pocket. He delicately unwrapped it before turning to you. “Want one? I have another in case you wanted it. Actually you should probably take it. You seem apprehensive.”

“Thanks.” You reach for the tiny treat being offered to you. As you take it from him, your fingers brush against his. But it feels different than a normal touch, a bit sparky, yet comforting. ‘Blue Raspberry’: A delicacy if you do say so yourself. Tangy and sweet. It gave you something to fidget with and to focus on. 

“Was I being weird?” Ryuzaki asks, breaking your train of thought.

“When?”

“When I was talking to your friend.” He begins fidgeting with his feet. “I’m not entirely sure if I was rude.”

“Oh you weren’t rude!” You immediately reassure him. But then you backtrack. “Well, you weren’t that bad, anyway. Just, I don’t know, be yourself. The more you hide yourself the more questions people ask.”

“I’m just accustomed to anonymity, I suppose.” He said. 

“Well you’re new here, and you’re unique.” He tilts his head. “In a good way! Don’t worry, it’s good. It’s in a good way!” 

“I know that. I’ve always known that.” He laughs slightly as he rolls his eyes. “No matter where I hide I can never get out of the god damn limelight.” 

“Same.”

“Yeah, but you like it there!” He chuckled and gave a playful punch to your arm, bringing about a warm and fuzzy sensation that seemed to calm you down. But that gesture was oddly out of character for Ryuzaki, you hadn’t even remembered a time when he laughed this much. Seeing him smile made you smile… he just looked so...

“Victor! Hey! Now the party can get started!” (f/n)’s voice snapped the two of you back into reality. The party had grown significantly, and people were already beginning to talk, drinks in hand. Not like either you were planning on drinking, you had work to do. 

Speaking of drinking, Victor had brought a case of beers with him. He was tall-ish. Not quite as lean as Ryuzaki, but not particularly muscular. He had thin framed round glasses and hair that moved about as much as a ken doll’s locks. Victor had seemed to put more effort into his outfit than he usually did, which was natural for anyone going to a social gathering. He gave a small grave smile and a wave to your general direction. Ryuzaki almost awkwardly raised his hand to wave back, before quickly realizing that greeting wasn’t meant for him. 

“So that’s him then?” He said, having to speak above a whisper in order to be heard behind the techno music that had been turned up.

“Yeah.” You said. Ryuzaki put a thumb to his lip, and traced along the thin skin with his nail. 

“Let’s give it a second, wait for him to find his friends. He might come up to you himself, since you don’t normally come here.” Ryuzaki decided. 

“Okay.” You say, as you put the lollipop he gave you back in your mouth. Ryuzaki’s eyeline was unwavering. He just sat there as if he were a security camera, but one with a laser focus. His face was completely changed from how he was just a second ago. He was wide eyed and vigilant, that smile completely gone. All his energy being poured into waiting and watching, just as yours was for him. A part of you called to stop him, as to not rouse suspicion, but you didn’t. As much as you wanted to keep his social cluelessness in check, you didn’t want to take him out of it. It was now that you truly saw how much these cases meant to him. It was this moment that you knew for absolute certainty, this was the real L.

“Hey, (y/n). Who’s your friend? He’s been staring at me for a while.” Victor exclaimed in a flirtatious way that almost seemed sarcastic. Ryuzaki didn’t pick up on the flirting, but he did pick up on the sarcasm.

“Ryuzaki.” He said.

“He came to see Midsummer so I thought I’d introduce him to some of the cast.”

“Oh, that’s cool. I’m Victor. Ya gotta remember me when I’m famous, ‘kay?”

“Will do.” Ryuzaki said, clearly already over this conversation.

“Alright, well you two have fun.” Victor then turned to you, signaling to whisper something to you. “That’s right (y/n), you get some!” He left with that, leaving you shocked and blushing a bit. 

“What did he say?” Ryuzaki asked. 

“Nothing!” You quickly interject.

“Well he said  _ something _ to you.”

“No it’s nothing.”

“Just tell me. Was it bad?”

“No… yes… I think? I don’t know, but you won’t like it.”

“(y/n).” He gave a deadpan and serious expression. You reluctantly told him, even though it had nothing to do with the actual case.

“He said, ‘you get some.’”

“Like… a threat? Maybe? That was fast.”

“No, he’s saying I’m trying to court you and he was cheering me on.”

“Oh.” He retreats, looking down towards the ground. There is a moment of silence. Well, as much silence as there could be with the blasting music and chatting people. “So I haven’t found any homicidal traits in him yet.”

“Yeah, that’s what I’ve been saying.”

“But I know he’s connected to this somehow.” Ryuzaki looks out, his thumb returning to his lip. You then get an idea. It’s a bit crazy, and a bit on the nose, but maybe it just might work.

“Hey Victor! Can I talk to you for a second?” You call. He turns his attention away from his friend group, politely wrapping up his conversation.

“What are you doing?” Ryuzaki asks, with a slight panic in his tone. 

“Hang on, you’ll see.”

Victor approaches you.

“What’s up?” he asks.

“I’ll just be a second Ryuzaki.” You say to him and walk Victor a small distance away from the couch, close enough so he could still see you. 

“What’s goin’ on?” Victor asks.

“I’ve never been to a house party before, and I just wanted to know, where do you usually go after one?”

“Oh, I go straight home. Catch an Uber or a sober ride. No way I’m doing anything else tonight.”

“Will you need one? Ryuzaki doesn’t drink and neither do I.”

“Oh yeah, you would do that?”

“Totally.”

“Thanks! That’s super nice.” Victor glances at his drink as he says this. “Alright you go back to your guy friend over there. He looks lonely.” You turn back to Ryuzaki, who had the same intense focus as before, only this time he is shifting his feet on the cushion almost like a cat.

“What was that?” Ryuzaki asked. He was unable to hear the conversation.

“We’re giving him a ride to his dorm. If anything happens we will know it’s not him, because we’ll have an alibi.”

“You’d be willing to get in a car with a potential killer?” Ryuzaki exclaimed as he looked at you straight in the eyes. “I just want to make sure you’re okay with that.”

“Shit…” You break eye contact. “I didn’t think of that.”


	9. Interrogation

After a long night of watching, Victor hadn’t left the party. Although Ryuzaki seemed diligent, he wasn’t opposed to casual conversation to keep up appearances. You had to look out but also make sure that he looked natural. Well, as natural as Ryuzaki could look anyway. You weren’t enjoying yourself, but it seemed like Ryuzaki wasn’t either. He shifted in his seat, and sighed very often, he seemed really uncomfortable. 

“You okay?” You place a gentle hand on his shoulder. He tensed slightly at the contact, which caused you to jerk your hand away.

“Yeah. It’s just loud in here, that’s all.” he said. 

“Do you want to take a break?” 

“No. I can’t. I have to keep an eye on Victor. It’ll all be over soon…” He reassured you, but mostly himself. You turn back to watch the crowd, and your eyes land on Victor, who at this point is seriously smashed. People were starting to leave as well... good. 

“Hey, cutiees?” You hear a voice. You turn to see it’s Victor. “All my friends left n’ stuff so whenever ya wanna leeave, I’ll uh- let me know m’kay?”

“Sure we were just thinking about it anyway, I’ll call my ride.” Ryuzaki immediately says. Although he needed to investigate his suspect, he was beyond drained. 

“Aw you guys are suuper chill, thank youu~!” Victor coos as Ryuzaki messages Watari.

“Omigod (y/n), you’re gonna audition for the musical right?!”

“Of course Victor!” You say.

“Oh, good because ya gotta.”

“Of course, Victor.”

“Ya just… gotta.”

“I know.”

“Cuz if you don’t I’m gonna riot… And I got reeeeal powerful folks on my side if ya knowhat’m sayin’? We totally could take ‘em.”

You and Ryuzaki both whip your heads to look at each other, with the widest pair of eyes ever seen. But he had an awkward and gleeful smile, he was beaming. Like it was the one piece that was missing. 

“Right…” He says. “Anyhow, the ‘uber’ is here.” 

“Oh, guys I coulda gotten one you didn’t have to…”

“No, I insist.” Ryuzaki says as you both lead Victor outside.

“Thanks, (f/n)!” You shout behind you, before trying to catch up with the two boys. As soon as you step outside you feel the cold winter air against your skin. The three of you got in the car, and there was now a bulletproof glass wall between the front and backseats. Victor got in first, with L in the middle, and you followed behind. The three of you were slightly squished, Ryuzaki leaned into you, presumably to avoid touching the stranger as much as possible. 

He whispered to you, “He’s not armed, if he was, the metal detectors would have gone off.” You nodded in response, shifting toward the car door as much as you could to give him more room. Ryuzaki shifted towards you in response. He moved his hand from his knee, and began to snake around your shoulders. You froze. But as it began, it felt more and more comfortable. It just felt… right. You looked to him as his hand reached the back of your neck, but he stopped.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize I was… uh…” He stammered. You hadn’t heard him stammer before. “I just was trying to make sure you-”

“No it’s fine… you can if you want.” You say back. He rests his hand on your shoulder, and you rest your head on his. Ryuzaki looks over toward Victor, watching him yet again. Victor was silently watching the buildings pass by through his window.

Meanwhile, you could feel your eyelids start to get heavy, and your ears start to ring from the sharp contrast in volume change thanks to the party. For a moment, all is calm. The world melts away. For a moment, Victor’s not there, and there is no case. For a moment you’re just in Ryuzaki’s protective arms. The arms that warm you on a bitter cold winter night. You’re just feeling his plush soft sweatshirt, that’s woven as if it’s made from clouds. You wonder if he even had a wardrobe, or if he simply had a closet filled with the heavens. You lean into him. Even though you’re in a small car with someone so potentially dangerous, you felt safe. You felt serene, even. 

L felt your head get heavier on his shoulder. He turned to you, even if it was for a second, to find you had fallen into a light sleep. He also found he was fully holding on to you, as if you were a teddy bear. To him you were something soft and small with no means of real protection, but great means of comfort. You looked so exhausted, so drained. It was amusing to him, how you both felt invincible while there was a probably-murderer in the car. But to be fair, he seemed fairly nonviolent at the moment, and definitely had a positive relationship with you, so there’s little chance he would try anything. 

“(y/n).” You heard Ryuzaki call, a little louder than he normally talks, bringing you out of your slumber.

“Mmn?” You said as you woke up.

“You fell asleep. We’re at your dorm now.”

“Oh. I did?” You mumbled as you stretched while still in his grip. He held you the whole ride. “Did Victor do anything?”

“No, nothing groundbreaking.” Ryuzaki said, but then he snickered a bit. “He’s a ridiculous drunk though.”

“Yeah, he is, isn’t he?” You were now on opposite sides of the backseat. “Thanks for the ride, Ryuzaki.”

“It’s no issue. Thank you for letting me investigate your peers.” Ryuzaki said. “If I’m honest, you made this outing a bit more tolerable.”

“Well if you need anything else from me just let me know.” You say. “I’ll be your spy any day! The undercover thing was kinda cool.” He smiled an awkward suppressed smile.

“Well I’ll see you around?” You say.

“Probably.” Ryuzaki said. “Goodnight (y/n).” You climb out of the car.

“Goodnight, Ryuzaki. Please actually go to bed, you saw how tired I was.” You add before shutting the car door, leaving L in the backseat by himself, holding onto his legs tighter than he ever had before.


	10. Danger

It had been several nights, but not even a text from Ryuzaki. Normally he would’ve called you to ask you to ramble about your day by now but for the past few days he hadn’t said a word to you. You began to worry, was he okay?

This was a night just like the previous, no notifications on your phone. But you sure as hell were about to receive one. A loud one. While you were sleeping. 

Your blaring ringtone startled you, and caused your whole body to jerk itself awake. It was Ryuzaki. It was also 3am. God fucking damn it Ryuzaki. You answer it anyway.

“Hey what’s up?” You mumble. 

“(y/n) you need to get out of the building right now. Watari will drive you to a more secure location.” Ryuzaki was speaking faster than usual. It was unlike him to sound so panicked. 

“Wait, what?” You asked. “Why?”

“I can’t explain right now. Please, (y/n) pack essentials and get out of there!”

“Uh, okay. But what’s going on? I’ll pack while you talk just please give me an explanation.” Ryuzaki took a deep breath in an attempt to calm down and slow his speech so you could understand him. 

“Victor isn’t the killer. Actually there isn’t one single killer. Victor did nothing wrong, rather, they’re targeting him. Now they’re targeting your building in an attempt to get to him sometime in the next two days. I’m going to have the rest of the building evacuated by police but only after I know for a fact that you’re safe.”

“Oh, okay.” You rambled as you frantically shoved clothes and necessities into your dance bag. You were trying to seem calm but you were internally screaming. You were worried about your friends, your school, your life. 

“I’m sorry for the inconvenience but it’s for your sake.”

“No it’s important, I know.” You zipped up your bag. 

“Watari should be here in a few minutes, please wait for him outside.”

“Yes of course. Thank you.” You say.

“Please don’t thank me. It’s because I have to.”

You made your way out the front door, somehow nobody asked you where you were going or what you were doing. But nonetheless you waited for Watari to arrive. It was freezing out. And it was dark outside. It really wasn’t helping your pounding heart. Finally Watari came, and you sat in the front seat this time. 

“Hello (y/n).” Watari was always trying to keep spirits up during any crisis, and today was no different. “I’m terribly sorry about this.”

“No, it’s fine…” You huffed a bit as you adjusted to the warmth of the car. “But where are we going?”

“A hotel, about two hours away.” Watari explained. “Victor is safe with us as well. The perpetrators should have no idea he’s in our custody.”

“You’re sure everyone else at school will be safe?”

“Yes, I’m certain. In fact, I’m positive. Everything will work out, (y/n).” Watari reassured you. “You know Ryuzaki, he never misses anything.”

“I guess he never does.” You say.

“You should try and sleep a bit now. It’s going to be a long trip.” 

“I’ll try.” Watari was right, it was a long trip. You fell asleep in that car for the second time, until you woke up an hour or so later. You were being driven over a long bridge, with a river flowing beneath. The sun was peeking over the horizon in the distance, painting orange tones and yellow glimmers across the surface of the water. It was breathtaking. You pull out your phone for a picture, and it came out pretty clear considering it was taken out a car window. The rest of the trip was spent gazing at the buildings out the window. Some of them tall, others shorter, the sunrise glittering and shining on all the windows. Eventually, you made it to a large and fancy hotel. Watari covered his face with his hat and long-collared jacket, before checking in and taking an elevator up to the 10th floor. You hauled your bag through the hall, until Watari reached a certain room. He used a keycard to unlock it, before letting you inside. 

What greeted you was a beautiful common room, which had been overtaken by computers and monitors, shining brightly in the dark room. Before them sat L crouched on the sofa. He was delicately stirring his tea with a small spoon that clinked around the large mug. As soon as he heard you enter he whipped his head in your direction, before letting out a small huff of relief. 

“I’m glad you could be here (y/n).” He said in his usual calm voice. “I’ll have Watari show you to your room. Naturally, you’ll have your own.”

“Uh, thanks.” You mumbled, having lost plenty of sleep. Honestly you were taken off guard by his bluntness, but then you remembered that should be expected by now. Watari had revealed his face.

“It’s this way…” He said as he walked you behind the sofa and to a pair of doors. “The one on the left.”

“Thank you.” You go inside your room. Like many hotel rooms it was decorated with neutral tones, mainly whites and browns. There was a nightstand, a huge bed, even a desk and a little closet. You thought Ryuzaki was well off, but just how much money did he have to blow if he could afford an emergency suite like this? But your favorite part was the balcony. You smiled to yourself. 

‘It’s a fucking balcony!’ You rush toward it and open the doors. Staring out toward the city skyline, you leaned on the railing, feeling like royalty. But a gust of wind flew by, sending you back inside. You had forgotten how bitter cold it was. After that fiasco you flopped face first into the plush comforter on the bed. To hell with aesthetics, right now you needed comfort. You muster the energy to crawl into bed to try to fall asleep. But every second that scrapes by you can’t help but worry. Will everyone be okay? (f/n)? (a/f/n)? All of the students who I share a major and a passion with, and all the students who those students connect with? What’s going to happen? Is Victor okay? Will Ryuzaki be okay?

Suddenly you hear a knock at the door.

“I’m up, who’s knocking?”

“It’s Victor.” Oh thank god  _ someone _ is okay.

“Come in!”


	11. Three Orders Of Strawby Pancakes

The door opened to reveal it was in fact Victor.

“Hey (y/n), just wanted to check in on you.” He greets.

“I was about to do that too.” You smile as you sit on the bed to make room for him to sit in front of you. “How are you handlin’ this?”

“How honest can I be?” He chuckled.

“The floor is yours!”

“Yeah, not too good.” He says. 

“Did you know about this?” You ask.

“Kinda. I mean, I always knew they would find me eventually. I used partying as a means to escape my trauma and joke about it. But now that it’s happening it’s just all coming back to me.”

“Victor.” You had worry in your eyes. “If you don’t mind me asking, and it’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it, but who are these people that are after you?”

“Hm.” He averts his eyes.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to!”

“No, no. I owe you an explanation after what you had to go through.” He takes a deep breath. “I was born into a cult. And this is no like- creepy-core aesthetic, cool edgy kind of cult. This was some real serious shit. Like, people died and shit. All I wanted was out. I ran away. I decided I was gonna become an artist. You know, express the trauma. But they were purists. They didn’t want their secrets to be shared with the world. They were like a secret society. They’ve been trying to find me. I guess they got close with our area, and eventually our school. But now they’re planning something bigger to try and wipe out anything I might have spread about them.” He takes another breath, as his eyes begin to water. “I just want nothing to do with them. I want to be free to express myself, and have friends, and I just-” He was full on sobbing now. You crawl over to him, and held both his hands as he cried. It didn’t feel the same as Ryuzaki, but it hopefully was comforting to him.

“Victor, for what it’s worth, you are so strong.” You say to him. “I mean, you went through all of this, and here you are, still here. I’m proud of you. Never stop making your art, Ryuzaki and I will keep you safe as long as we have to.”

“You promise?” he sniffles.

“I hope so…” You say, trying to comfort Victor. You always knew he hadn’t done wrong, you always had that intuition. 

“At least we got this big fuckin’ suite…” Victor joked, trying to change the subject.

“Yeah, I know. Like, how much did this cost?” You play along in trying to lighten up the mood. 

“So wait, how did you get so involved with this?” Victor asked. “I mean I knew Ryuzaki was your friend but I didn’t know you guys were this close.”

“Oh, we’ve been in a long distance friendship for forever now. He asked me to help him solve this case because I was the only person he knew from our school.” 

“Really?” He seemed surprised. “You know from what I remember riding home with you guys, I always thought you were more than that.” You spasm-laugh, with a short breath out of the nose.

“No, no, it hasn’t been like that.” You say. But the idea didn’t seem too bad… The sun had fully risen, and people were starting to wake up.

“Well I guess I’m up.” Victor said. “Not like I’m goin’ to bed after opening that can of trauma.”

“Same.” You say. “Why don’t we get some room service breakfast?”

“Oh my god, YES!” Victor cheered as the two of you jumped out of the room. You ended up in the common room, where L was still perched on the couch. 

“Hey Ryuzaki, did you see a room service menu anywhere?” You ask.

“I believe it’s by the phone.” He said, still staring at the screens. “No need to worry about paying for it, I’ve taken care of that.”

“Ryuzaki, it’s okay, I can get my own room service!” You say brightly.

“No, please. It’s the least I can do for troubling you.”

“Alright, if you want to.” You say picking up the menu. “What do you want?” The two of you scanned the menu.

“You’re thinking what I’m thinking aren’t you?” He says. 

“Probably.”

“On the count of three, we’re gonna say it together, it’ll be so iconic.”

“One… Two… Three…”

“Strawberry pancakes!” All three of you, yes three of you, spoke in unison. You turned to Ryuzaki.

“I wouldn’t mind that…” He is now facing the two of you, with a little smile of excitement on his face. You couldn’t help but laugh at the suppressed enthusiasm. 

“Alright that’s  _ three _ orders of pancakes!” You dial the number for room service, and order the food.

“I’m gonna go call my guardians real quick, I’ll be right back. Lemme know when the food gets here!” Victor says as heads back to his room.

“Will do.” You watch him leave. But you don’t. Instead you sit on the couch next to L. “Whatcha working on?”

“Filing a report to the FBI and getting the school evacuated.” He said. “I’m almost done, your friends should be fine.”

“That’s good to hear.” You sigh. “Thanks for everything.”

“Hm? For what?”

“Just, thank you for keeping me safe.” You say.

“Well you helped me out a great deal, and you’re my companion, naturally I had to do something for you.” He took a breath like he wanted to say something else.

“What?” You try to get it out of him.

“No, it’s nothing.” He turns back to his monitors. Writing spreadsheets, documenting evidence, and sending them off. He was in a bit of a daze, with the vigilance he had at the party, but it was less of a laser focus and more of a calm concentration. The screens reflected in his glass-like eyes, and illuminated the rest of his pale face. You couldn’t help but just… admire him. The way he looked ancient and youthful at the same time, almost vampire-like. His features were sharp, but his nose was softer. It pointed upward slightly, which was so adorable to you. His eye bags were the darkest you had ever seen them, which is saying a lot since we’re talking about L here. If his eyes were the windows to his mysterious soul, then his dark circles were the pained curtains. All you could read from him was exhaustion. He was burnt out. Yet he didn’t seem to notice or care. 

“Are you okay, Ryuzaki?” You ask him.

“M- What do you mean?” He hummed.

“I mean, you feeling alright?”

“I’m fine.” He blankly stated.


	12. Just The Letter

The silence was deafening. Ryuzaki was never someone who was in touch with his emotions. You knew he felt them, at least sometimes, but you were never exactly sure what they were. 

“(y/n).” He called, finally turning your direction.

“Yeah?” You asked.

“It’s all taken care of.”

“Huh?”

“The report. All the students are being evacuated, the perpetrators will be arrested, all those who are innocent will be rehabilitated.” He said. “Well, I  _ hope _ the latter occurs anyway.” You sighed a breath that you didn’t know you were holding in.

“Thank you, Ryuzaki.” You smile.

“I’m no hero.” He runs his pointer finger across his keyboard. 

“Huh? Of course you are!” He bites his other thumb.

“It’s just a puzzle. Really, it’s just another challenge. One that happens to involve you.” Ryuzaki smirks a bit. “Would anyone still consider me a hero?”

“You’re a hero to me.” You said. And then for the first time, you got to look directly into Ryuzaki’s eyes. His blown-out pupils, his light grey irises that shone around them. It was an intense gaze that etched itself into your soul, causing you to look away just seconds after. You were… nervous. But a bubbly kind of nervous. 

“Um, so… what now?” You ask. 

“Now, nothing. For a couple days. Then you can go back to school.” He says, tilting his head down to look at his fidgeting feet.

“Oh, yeah. School.” Your eyes scan the room. Anywhere. Somewhere. You didn’t know what to do. Something was wrong. Very wrong. Nothing dangerous, something is just missing. 

“(y/n),” Ryuzaki says.

“Yeah?” 

“If you would like, while Victor isn’t around, you can call me L.” He was still looking down. 

“Is Ryuzaki not your name?” You ask.

“No. It’s not mine. I claimed it from someone else. But I suppose L is the only name that was ever truly… mine.”

“Of course… L.” You giggle. “Just the letter?”

“Just the letter.” He smiles back at you, gravely. You shift a bit closer to him, as he readjusts his crouch. Your hands touch once more, but you pull away.

“You okay?” L asks.

“Oh, yeah, I-”

“Good.” And with that, his fingers were intertwined with yours. Much of the tension melted away, and was replaced with a heart fluttering tingle. You turn to him again as he fiddles with his tech. You see his jawline, that hair, those eyes, everything you had ever admired about him. You feel everything he has ever made you feel. The calm, the happy, the nerves, all positives. You didn’t want to go back to school, not if you would never see him again. 

You just loved him.

Wait…

What?

Oh god…

Oh no… 

Shit… This isn’t good…

No. This is just because he saved you and everyone you know. There’s no way you could be in love with him?

Oh but you were. Oh, you sweet poor child, snap out of your denial. You love him. I mean, look at this dork. This smart, handsome, unique, funny, and mysterious dork. How on earth did you hit it off so well with this dork? Is this why? Because you were destined to love him?

Three sharp knocks at the door.

“The food’s here.” L calls.

“I’ll get it.” You say as you get up from the soft piece of furniture. Pretty soon you brought three cases of pancakes to the coffee table.

“Victor! Food’s here!” You yell in his direction.

“YES!” you hear from behind the door before he practically burst out his room. “Oh my god these look so good!” L put his keyboard away and turned the monitors off to make way for you and Victor, who had no other place to sit but the couch. Just like in L’s car, the three of you sat slightly squished. Only this time you were in the middle. Then the three of you dug into your meals. It was delicious.


	13. Smooth.

It was nighttime. You were incredibly sleepy. And bored. As much as Ryuzaki entertained you, it only lasted so long for the day, and now you were bored. You could always rehearse? Whatever. Anything to get out of your own head. You roll out of bed, and sit on the edge.

L was crouched at his monitors, bored too. Boredom was his least favorite emotion. If only his desire to keep you as safe as possible didn’t hindre his work. He could move on to another case in a matter of seconds if only he just could stop harping on the results of this one. But his boredom was interrupted by quiet, smooth music. L was a curious soul. Just as any other case, he was determined to find out where it was coming from while perched at his post. But like a few of his other cases, he had to get up and go to the source. 

It was from behind the closed door to your room. L really liked the music, surprisingly. But it only took a few seconds to figure out it was you who was making it. He was in awe, not just of the skill, but you somehow moved him. Not even ten seconds later he had his ear pressed against the door. To him, you sounded like you were ripped straight off of the radio or TV. It’s shocking to hear that he knows someone who actually sounds like that. Those kinds of voices are the ones that almost seem unreal. But here it was in his hotel suite. That’s when Victor needed a glass of water, and emerged from his room.

“Hey, what are you-” 

“Sh.” L quickly stopped him from interrupting, or more importantly blowing his cover.

“Told you I’d riot if she didn’t try out for the-”

“Victor, please you’re going to get me caught.” L placed his index finger over his lips, before leaning against the door again. He continued to listen to you. It was comforting in a way. Whatever training you were getting, it was fucking working.

Ironically, just a few minutes after Victor, you needed a glass of water too. It’s like you were in sync with him. But as you opened the door, L was still leaning on it. He came tumbling into your room, and landed on the floor with a thud. He stared up at you, wide-eyed.

“Smooth.” You remark, immediately catching on that he could hear you. “Ah, crap I was being too loud wasn’t I?”

“Uh…”

“I’m sorry! Gah- this is so embarrassing…”

“No, it’s fine! I uh- I liked it!” L stumbled with his words as he stumbled to his feet. You had heard it a million times. 

“I-it’s okay I was being too loud.” 

“No, you weren’t too loud. I wasn’t doing anything anyway.”

“Oh, okay. At least I didn’t bother you, I guess.” You pass by him to get some water, as he follows.

“You sound nice…” He says.

“Thanks.” You reply.

“I mean, I always liked listening to you talk but, this is, uh- different I guess.”

“Yeah, it’s like speaking in cursive!” You joked. L smiled a little, which made your heart flutter a little in response. Things felt awkward between you and L since you realized you liked him. You went from almost completely trusting him to being trapped in a cycle of uncertainty. 

“So what are you working on?” You change the subject as you pour some water into a tall glass.

“Well... nothing right now.” He said. 

“Nothing good yet?”

“Not exactly. It would be of best interest for me to wait until you and Victor can go back to school so that I’m not distracted and so that I don’t put you in further danger.”

“Ah, gotcha.”

“What’s that song you’re working on?” 

“Oh, it’s for my ‘Acting Through Song’ class. I’m working on some technique stuff right now, and also trying to engage my physicality.”

“I see. It’s lovely…” He trailed off a bit, looking away from you.

“You said you liked it three times!” You chuckled. “I never thought anyone could get you  _ this _ interested in anything other than sweets and cases.”

“Guess I must’ve been bored.” He joked back. That’s when you get an idea. It may be a bit on the nose, but it just might work. 

“You’re bored?” You ask.

“Eh, what’re you gonna do?”

“Well... I'm bored too.” 

“Huh. We’re emotional twins.”

“There’s this park a couple blocks down, and I haven’t shown you any places in the area yet, so… would you want to go? And like… hang out?” You fidget with your fingers. Why were you so nervous? Even if he didn’t want to, it's not going to hurt your friendship. God, everything was like walking on eggshells. It was like high school all over again.

L on the other hand seemed to like the idea. He paused and thought about it for a little while, it didn’t seem like anything could go wrong. To be honest, he needed to experience something like this, and with someone who wouldn’t judge him. But there is about a 20% chance…

“(y/n), are you proposing that we go on a date?” He ripped the bandaid off. 

“Uh, if that’s what you want?” You mumble.

“Is that what  _ you _ want?” 

“Um… I dunno… only if it’s what you want.”

“I would, but I’m asking that’s what  _ you _ want.”

“It would be nice…” The tiny bit of reassurance was the spark you needed.

“Well then, sounds like it’s been decided.” He said, suppressing an awkward smile. 

“I guess so!” You say, taking your drink off the table, only for it to slip through your fingers and crash on the ground below.

“Smooth.” L says.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I HATE author notes but Ima just leave this here real quick. I get that this is such a super specific (x reader) fic but I wanted to try something I hadn't seen before. Death Note has a musical adaptation, so it's not that hard to believe I guess. 
> 
> PLEASE CRITICIZE MY WORK. I love it. Please respectfully tell me how to improve. I crave that shit.


End file.
